


Nineteen Crows

by iulia_linnea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Covid-19 rhyme, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: A rhyme in the time of Covid-19.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Nineteen Crows

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? It's a morbid time.
> 
> I hope you're celebrating St. Patrick's Day much differently than I am!

Nineteen crows, "Covids" all,  
outside my window, sittin' on a wall.

One by one, they fly away,  
each carrying up a soul this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a rhyme that children sang during the 1918 influenza pandemic while watching a documentary on PBS:
> 
> _I had a little bird,  
>  It’s name was Enza,  
> I opened the window,  
> and in-flu-enza._


End file.
